Trial of a Chase Condemed upon fates dont ask
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN! This is a mix of comic and movie. Not my best work ever, poped in to head randomly. Logan is at the mansion Scott is un-known of yet. And a new mutant appears that Charles can't find anything about on. Who is he? Where? When? What? Why


**AN: **Sorry I know I'm getting really far behind. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AN: Okay so I've been a huge Comic fan since.....forever. (I'll admit I'm a bit rusty on my x-men so don't kill me if i get things wrong and this is going to be closer to that of the movies and the animated TV show instead of that of the comics *Ill do a Scott Jean fanfic based off that later*) So in this I have decided that Logan was at the mansion before Scott. Sorry, just how I decided it should go (Though i have another idea too).

**Arrival **

_-An: i know so creative huh?-_**  
**

"Where's Beast?"

Charles kept typing away at his computer, doing only god knows what. I gave him a few seconds to respond, mentally or verbally. Finally when no answer came I asked again, letting the annoyance of being ignored the first time seep in to my speech (I mean come on _he _was the one that called _me _to his office at eight o'clock at night not the other way around).

"Where's Beast?"

"Out picking up a new mutant." the professor responded, verbally, with out looking up. He continued typing and the room fell in to an annoying silence that let the click clacking of the computer ring through my heightened seance of hearing. Finally the professor pressed a button, probably a period, hard and pushed away from his desk rolling his wheel chair over beside me and then looked up at me.

"So what's the dyer situation Doc?"

His blue eyes rang with seriousness and I knew that I shouldn't make any more wise cracks.

"What's going on professor?"

"This is the fifteenth mutant we've gone to pick up this week."

He paused looking at me. I knew how many mutants we'd picked up that week I'd been the one to help pick up most of them. There had been (in past years) Ro, Bobby, Kitty, Peter, Kirk, Reny, Jubilee (little buggers them last two) who had been helping us out along with Warren (little rich boy who was usually off playing with his little billion dollar companies). Then in the last week we'd picked up Josh, Julian, Danielle, David, Brian, Laurie, Sofia, Kevin and I can't re-call the other little brats we'd picked up. I mean they were all pretty good kids but still just little brats. And they were settling in quite well. So I wasn't getting where the professor was wanting to take this. When he didn't continue and I wasn't getting anything I spoke up.

"Yeah?"

He gave me a continuum of his serious look.

"I'm not getting the bigger picture here prof. we've gotten more mutants then that in a weeks worth of work a few times before. So why don't you help me out? Maybe throw me a few bones here and I'll begin to get what your point is."

The professor looked at me and sighed.

"These last fifteen mutants may have nothing in comin but this sixteenth one worries me greatly."

I looked over the prof. his seriousness, and was that just a hint of worry?, was seeping towards me and having the instincts of an animal I picked it all up like the extra sixth seance (sp?).

"What's different about 'em?"

"Well he's......he's gone through a completely different scenario then the others we've picked up as of recent."

"What 'cha mean by that do........."

It hit me, or I remembered. The last fifteen mutants we'd received had families that wanted to support them. The last fifteen had received letters almost daily (or e-mails or what not). In fact the last few batches, the ones prior to this week, were similar.

"People are beginning to accept that they could be related or know someone who is a mutant. Their beginning to realize that, even though their mutant powers have kicked in, their the same person. Some have begun to see it as knowing a super hero, which may not be the best, but this is preferred to fearing and fleeing them, us. Magneto still believes that humans should be wiped out and that still strikes fear in people but since we've been becoming more popular and since Hank and the president are working more closely together we've been getting our points across clearer and less people are turning to Eri-Magneto when they find out their a mutant."

"I don't see what this has to....."

"This last mutant. This new one Hank is going to pick up apparently has a....." the professor stopped not knowing how to continue. ".....there's no record of this boy at all. It's as if he never existed, or as if he shouldn't, to be more precise I think someone tried to wipe his existence from history."

At this I felt a turning in my gut.

"You mean.....?"

"I don't know. But you see why I asked you here now, don't you?"

"Because you think there may be a connection between me and him?"

The answer came blurting from my lips before I could completely think it through. Did this boy have some connection to me as well?

"I don't know. All I do know is that you and him may have more things in common. The reason I can't find any history, or background, on you may have to do with your healing factor. For all I know you could be older then I am."

"Thanks Doc."

He looked at me with a small smile, a relief from the serious tension.

"So how much do you know about this boy? Surly with Cerebra you managed to get in to his head, right?"

The professor looked downcast at these words.

"No. That's what truly troubles me. I didn't find him using Cerebra."

"What? Then did you see it on the news or something? I mean didn't you try getting in to his head with Cerebra? You should try that and...."

"No."

I looked at the professor, confused beyond a doubt at this point.

"I didn't see him on the news."

"Then how did you....?"

"I also already tried using Cerebra in the way you suggest, I did have to make a few adjustments, but I still couldn't reach in to his mind. Usually I do not attempt this. I wait until we can talk one on one or until I can ask for the persons permission to enter. However when I couldn't find any information on him I became concerned. Even in your case I could find something."

I couldn't help but look at the professor, surprised to hear this.

"What did you.....?"

"I managed to find out that you and Yuriko previously knew each other before your arrival."

"Ah." this came as no surprise. The professor had known Yurikos father, or at least his line of work.

"But with this boy it's as if......as if there's something blocking me out. Something doesn't want me to find him."

"So wha...." I remembered my original question he had left unanswered. "Professor."

He looked up at me, I felt him seance my tension.

"How did you find him?"

The room was silent for a while. Then the professor let out another sigh, more elaborate then the first.

"I managed to find him, surprisingly, thanks too......"

"Professor!!"

We both turned to the door that had just been flung open. An out of breath Storm came in quickly followed by Warren.

"What is it Ororo? Warren?"

"Hanks back." Warren said as his breathing began to calm down.

"And the boy?" the professor asked a bit excited.

"He's not with him."

The professor looked at him as if he were about to have a hernia.

"He's in the car." Ororo added as her own breathing calmed and she pushed her hair out of her face.

The professor calmed down.

"Why didn't beast bring him in?"

"Professor," Warren began but was quickly interrupted by Ororo.

"Hank called me and Warren out to help him. Apparently he couldn't handle the boy on his own."

This didn't seem to surprise the professor.

"And Warren was closer then I so by the time I arrived they had" the next words came from Ororo's mouth like poison. "'handled it'!"

She glared at Warren who immediately turned to the defensive.

"He was something else professor. Hank tried to inject him with the stuff that Jean recommended we use on the mutants whose powers were out of hand till we got them to her or you so that you could help them control them and all but it didn't work. And then when I got there I caught him, since he wasn't expecting me, from behind and then Hank comes out of no where and hits the kid over the head."

The professor looked appalled.

"I didn't know he was going to do that. I swear professor!"

"Well why don't we go see this brat?" I spoke up surprising Warren. "If he had Beastie scared that silly I think he deserves a whole welcoming committee to meat 'im!"

That, I believe, was the first time, but not the last time, I saw the professor give me such an angry glare. I think I felt it all the way down to my core.

Ororo looked at me.

"I don't think this boy needs a welcoming committee." her voice was filled with, well i guess you could say, it was filled with compassion.

"Lead us to the car." the professor said readying himself to start wheeling out of the room in his little mobile.

Warren began to lead the way but the professor stopped him.

"Warren you go get Jean. I know Hanks with him but after being attacked by our blue doctor I don't think he's going to want Hank treating him, now do we?"

"Yes professor." Warren said weakly before heading in the opposite direction towards the infirmary.

"Ororo, lead the way."

Ororo took no hesitations at being commanded to do so. She practically flew down those stares, I was surprised at how the professor managed to keep up.

Finally we reached the front door, they hadn't even pulled in to the garage. Ororo opened the doors and we stepped, or wheeled in the professors case, in to the open night air. It was hard to find the black mustang in the night light but sure enough I found it before any one else did, even Ororo who had pulled in with them. I held back a moment letting the professor go ahead of me. Ororo followed in behind him, before me.

As we approached the car fur ball opened the drivers side and came out.

"Professor I'm sorry." were the first words out of his mouth as the professor turned on the front yard lights with his little mind controlling powers, psionic or something. "I truly did not intend to use force. But well, I was forced in to a situation where it was needed."

The professor looked at big blue sternly before sighing and admitting that if he believed the situation required force than it probably did. The professor then made a motion to the back doors of the small little car.

Hank went to open the back door but before he could the door sprung open of it's own accord. A small, more like thin and tall, figure stepped out before any of us could react.

The boy's silky brownish redish hair was the first thing that appeared above the car door. The next thing to follow, which surprised me since it's usually the first, was his smell. Something I'd never quite smelled before, though it reminded me of a rose (strange huh?). Next came his face. Not a scrabby (sp?) looking boy but his face was mostly hidden by a rag. A white rag. It looked like it was meant to cover his eyes but ended up covering most of his face. Red glimmered underneath the white material. He looked, or seemed to look (I couldn't tell whether he could actually see or not since the rag covered most his damn face). But he looked over the black car door and stared at us. As if he didn't know what to think of us.

Finally the professor broke the awkward silence.

"We aren't going to hurt you. We just wan....."

The kid suddenly stepped out from behind the car door and closed it, not slammed closed. He was dressed in a ragged white shirt and the remains of what looked like a straight jacket, a few of the buckles still dangling at his sides. His pants were just as white as the shirt, and just as straggly looking, and his feet were in a pair of torn up socks that looked like they had once been white but were now damp and a mercy brown color.

He seemed to be looking us over as silence fell upon our small little group again.

"Warren told us he was still," Ororo tried to find the word. "'asleep.'"

Hank shook his head keeping his eyes on the boy.

"Apparently not."

"Whats your name son?" the professor said in a kind, fatherly manner.

The boy seemed to look at him now. He pointed at himself as if he wanted to make sure he was the one being spoken too.

"Yes. Whats your name?"

He seemed to be thinking. Then he started moving his hand around in strange little movements that didn't make any sense.

The professor looked at him puzzled. When the boy stopped moving his hand the professor still remained looking at him confused. The professor looked like he'd blanked out in his puzzlement, how he usually looked when he was trying to read someones mind.

_'I still can't get in.' _He whispered to me. I saw that Hank and Ororo also got the memo since they looked at him concerned. Obviously they had been informed about this boy earlier.

"Hey bub." my speaking up caught the others a bit off guard. I think the professor even gave me his famous 'what are you doing? Don't screw this up Logan!' look. "you got a name?"

The boy seemed to have turned his attention on me and repeated the same pointing at himself before doing anything.

"Yeah you boy." I said and a few seconds later he went in to his small frenzy again. "Hey, hey, hey." I said to get him to stop. He did so and continued to look at me, I at least believe him to have been since he was responding to me. "I don't understand _this_." I said mimicking his movements.

The boy seemed to not get it so he tried something else. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, glancing up at us wearily here and there before finally reaching the ground. He took one of the belt buckles attached to the jacket over the shredded white shirt and began to make shapes in the ground. None of which made any more seance then that of his hand motions.

"Do you speak boy?" I asked him leaning over. This action seemed to make him tense up because as soon as I'd bent over he stood straight up in attention, minus his right hand at his right temporal.

I think I might have raised my eyebrow at him or something because the boy cocked his head to the side and slowly brought his hand up and pointed at it as if he'd never seen this motion before in his life. I turned to look at the professor and as soon as I did the boy did the weirdest thing yet. He went back in to attention and then bowed. He seriously bowed to me. I probably had both my eyebrows raised at this point and my eyes probably resembled that of a gold fishes.

"Let's get you inside." the professor said gently. "We'll have Jean take a look at you."

The professor lead the way back to the mansion followed by Ororo, the boy (who Hank had helped figure out he was suppose to follow them), Hank and then myself.

I didn't follow them right away though. I paused watching the boy walk along. He held himself tall and straight, shoulders back and all that kinda crap. It was kinda strange for the era of slouching and all that. He also seemed to hold a stern, yet mature, aurora. It radiated off him as if he were much older then the professor assumed. Was he like me? Did he have a healing factor? Or did he maybe have something like eternal youth?

I began to follow at my own slow pace. Hands in pockets and all that. Thinking over all the possibilities. The professor had told me he was still a teenager. But the way he carried himself, the vibes he sent off. They all seemed, seemed to be that of an older man. A man who's been through a lot. What the hell was I thinking. A lot of the kids we'd gotten in the past had been through a lot. How was he any different?

I got to the door and even though I knew many kids had gone through a lot because of their mutant powers I couldn't help but wonder if he was like me. In some small even hope he was, though I knew I shouldn't I did.

I closed the doors and slowly made my way towards the infirmary.

By the time I got there they had gotten the boy sitting down on one of those metal tables. They were trying to get him to lay down but he wasn't listening, no matter how nice they asked (even Jeannie).

"Will you please lay down?" Jeanie's soft voice flirted to me before I'd even reached the doors."We just want to take a few cat scans." she sounded as if she were trying to deal with a small child. "Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."

When I came in to the room he was still sitting up on the metal bed. I stood and watched him as each of the x-men members who were apart of the 'catch and take care of mystery boy' operation tried to get him to lay down.

He didn't do as they said. He just sat their. Starring out at nothing.

I couldn't help but watch him intently, being no help what so ever.

After quite some time the professor sent Ororo, Beast and Warren off to bed since they seemed exhausted. Leaving me, Jeanie, the doc himself and the boy.

Jeanie looked like she was really having a hard time and after what seemed like hours the doc told her to take a break and come back after she'd calmed down a bit (she looked like she was about ready to stab the kid. He was the most stubborn boy I'd ever see, and the first to work Jeanie up so much).

The professor wheeled in front of the boy and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, since the boy hadn't moved an inch in, what seemed, to be the last few hours of them trying to convince him to lay down. He remained sitting there and seemed to stare at the wall behind the professors head.

The professor gave him a second to answer, when none came he sighed and turned to me.

"What do you thinks wrong with him Doc?"

The professor looked at the boy.

"I really couldn't tell you Logan."

"Does he not understand English or something?"

"I don't know if its that or if its some......."

"English?"

The voice was question filled but that of, it sounded at least, of a strong individual.

Me and the professor both turned stared at the boy who was now looking at me. He seemed to be waiting for one of us to say something.

"English?" he repeated just as before, but this time we both saw his lips move.

"Yes." the professor managed.

I gave the boy a look over. Now that I got a good look at him he looked pretty toughly built. Broad shoulders, wide chest, strong arms. I guess I'd been thinking of him more of a victim, I think that may be why I first found him to look so small.

"Accepted." the boys voice carried.

I gave the professor a puzzled look, he returned the same.

"Accepted what?" I found myself asking before the professor could get a chance to.

The boy laid down, perfect timing too, just as he did Jeanie walked in and looked up at us with a smile that seemed to say 'I don't know how you did it but thank you!'

"What's your name?" the professor asked as he got over the shock of the sudden obedience of the boy.

"Which?"

"Which....??"

"Which name do you want?"

The boy had two names? Well I guess most people do, a last and a first.

"Both." The professor said, he seemed over joyed that the boy was finally talking.

" 'Cry zero X." the boy said in that same monotone strength lacing his voice.

The professor seemed surprised by this name, apparently not the name he'd been expecting.

"And the other name?" I asked. I couldn't help but reach up and touch the name tag that had said I'd been in the army, i guess for some comfort or something. The memory of my own second name, Weapon XV, and the lack of knowing any other name besides Logan filled me. Maybe me and him came from the same area, I knew I shouldn't be hoping this but I found myself continuing to hope so the entire time.

"Initials: S.S."

"What do they stand for?" he asked the boy.

The boy didn't respond and Jean looked like she was becoming impatient, she was really tired (heck I think we all were a bit tired).

"Professor may you continue with your questioning in the morning? If you want the cat scans done so we can annalyze them tomorrow morning we actually need to get them done."

"Oh." the professor looked a bit embarrassed at his persistence, and excitement. "Of course. Logan."

The sound of his voice brought my eyes from the boy to him, bald head and all in view now.

"You can head to bed now. Jean and I can handle the rest for tonight."

"But...."

"It's only a few cat scans and showing him to his room. Besides you've got a telepathic doctor and psionic professor. We'll all be fine."

"What if he tries to escape?" i found myself asking, remembering how badly I had wanted to escape when I first arrived at the mantion.

"I don't think he will. Now will you......." he tried to think of what to call him, the two names offered to him weren't of much help.

"No." came the simple reply. When we all kinda just stood there as Jeanie pushed a button that was slowly bringing him in to the cat scanning chamber, scary place I tell you. "I will not."

"See." the professor said confidently.

And I knew if the boy decided to try and escape the professor would probably be waiting for him out side his door, or keeping a mental alert for his room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go get some rest Logan. We have lots we will be needing to take care of in the morning."

I gave him a look before turning to leave.

"That's enough to scare off any one Xavier."

The professor smiled at me as I left, probably knowing that I'd be late if there was any thing that 'needed' to be taken care of.

"Night." I called.

"Night." was the simple response from my fellow x-men.

_'Man,' _I thought as I looked at my clock, it was around 12 o' clock already. _'I could use a bear about now.'_

------------------------------

AN: I HATE MY COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had written up to the part where Ororo and Warren come in and then wrote another thousand words and it decided to shut down!!!!!!!!!!! I lost all of that and had to re-write it!!!!!! Whenever I re-write something it turns out terrible!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I'm sorry that this sucked so bad.

Teen extension twenty


End file.
